lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enjolras - list of portrayers
Below is the list of actors or actresses* who performed the role of Enjolras, both in the movie and musical adaptations. List of Portrayers Musical * Michel Sardou – Original French Concept Album * Christian Ratellin – Original Paris stage cast * David Burt – Original London cast * Michael Maguire – Original Broadway cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Anthony Warlow - Complete Symphonic Recording * Todd Waite – Original Canadian cast * Pete Herber – Canadian tour * Naoya Uchida and Kiichi Fukui - Original Japanese Cast * Ramsay Pendrill – 1987 Glasgow cast * Aldrin Gazim – 1990 Frederciton cast * Joakim Jennefors – 1990 Stockholm cast * Julien Combey – 1991 Paris revival * Pierre-Yves Duchesne - 1991 Paris revival (u/s) * Didier Clusel - 1991 Paris revival (u/s) * Keith Burns - 1991-1993 West End production * Akira Tomemori -1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese tour * Kojiro Oka - 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994-2001 Japanese Tour * David Bardsley - 1997 Concert * Christopher Metcalfe –1997 Florida cast * Hirotaka Morita - 1997-1998 Japanese Tour * Matthew Estreicher – 1998 Dover tour * Takuya Kon - 1999-2001 Japanese Tour * Paul Manuel – 1998-1999, 2000, 2002-2003 West End Production * Lawrence Gray - 2001 Malta tour * Abel Fernando - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Christopher Mark Peterson - 2002 West End production * Ramin Karimloo – 2002-2003 West End Production (Alternate), 2004-2005 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Keigo Yoshino - 2003 Japanese Violet and Orange Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Kenji Sakamoto - 2003 Japanese Light Blue and Green Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour * Oliver Thornton – 2003-2004 West End Production * Masaki Kosuzu - 2005-2006 Japanese tour * Yūji Kishi - 2005-2007 Japanese tour * Yoshihisa Higashiyama - 2005-2009 Japanese tour * Shaun Escoffery – 2005-2006 West End Production * Aaron Lazar – 2006 Broadway revival * Simon Bailey – 2006-2007 West End Production * Edward Baruwa – 2007-2008 West End Production * Yuichi Harada -2007-2009 Japanese Tour * Freek Bartels - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast * David Thaxton – 2008-2010 West End Production * Michael Ades, Raphael Yiu – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Tsuyoshi Matsubara – 2009 Japanese Tour * James Fanian – 2009 St. John's cast * Robert Jícha, Jiří Mach, Vladimír Volečko - 2009 Brno production * Jon Robyns – 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Killian Donnelly – 2010 -2011 West End Production * Daniel Diges – 2010-2011 Mardid/Barcelona cast * Yoshitsugu Abe – 2011 Japanese Tour * Liam Connor Tamne – 2011-2012 West End Production * Rio Uehara - 2011-2015 Japanese Tour, 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Christopher Jacobsen – 2012-2013 West End Production * Samuel Edwards – 2012-2013 West End understudy and 2018-2019 West End Production * Tomáš Trapl, Michal Skořepa – GóJa, Praha * Thomas Wendes – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Mark Uhre – 2013 Toronto Cast * Carlos Solano – 2013-2014 Spain Tour * Alihiro Sugiyama – 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese tour * Naoto Nojima - 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Anton Zetterholm – 2013-2014 West End Production * Kim Woo-Hyung - 2013 25th Anniversary South Korean tour * Michael Colbourne - 2014-2015 West End Production * Ashley Stillburn - 2014-2015 West End Production (understudy) and 2018 Guernsey Concert * Ryuji Kamiyama - 2015-2019 Japanese Tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Jeremy Hays, Jason Forbach – 25th Anniversary US Tour * Kyle Scatliffe – 2014 Broadway Revival * Chris Durling – 2014/2015 Australian Cast and 2016 Asia Tour * Rhea Muhta* – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition (female actress playing male role) * Michael Cox-- 2015 Rainbow Stage * Min Woo Hyuk - 2015 Korean Revival * Wallace Smith - 2015-2016 Broadway Cast * Bradley Jaden - 2014-2015 (u/s), 2015-2016 West End Cast and 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert * William Martinko - 2016 Pope John Paul II High School Cast * David Light - 2016 Pope John Paul II High School Cast * Michael Almeida - 2016 Pope John Paul II High School Cast * Chris Cowley - 2016-2017 West End Production * Alistair Brammer - 2016 Dubai Cast * Mickaël Roupie - 2017 Les Misérables en Concert - French Tour * Hiroki Aiba - 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour and 2019 Japanese Tour * Parker Betts - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Matt Shingledecker - 2017 US 30th Anniversary Tour * Hyoie O’Grady - 2017-2018 West End Production * Andrés Elvira - 2018 México City Cast * David Jakobs - 2018 Tecklenburg Cast * Samuel Edwards - 2018-2019 West End Production * Will Richardson - 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour * Ryunosuke Onoda - 2019 Japanese Tour * Barnaby Hughes - 2018-2019 West End Production (understudy), 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert (understudy) and 2019-2020 UK and Ireland Tour * Ashley Gilmour - 2019-2020 West End Cast Movies * Paul Guidé – 1925 film * Robert Vidalin – 1934 film * John Carradine – 1935 film * Ugo Sasso – 1948 film * Serge Reggiani – 1958 film * Claudio Sora – 1964 mini-series * Cavan Kendall – 1967 mini-series * Jean-Luc Boutté – 1972 mini-series * Héctor Bonilla – 1973 series * Timothy Morand – 1978 film * Hervé Furic – 1982 film/1985 mini-series (credited as Hervé Fulric) * Lennie James – 1998 film * Steffen Wink – 2000 mini-series * Yūji Kishi – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Aaron Tveit – 2012 film * Joseph Quinn - 2018 mini-series * Dorian Ravenscroft - 2019 The Downtrodden web series (* - in some casts, the role of Enjolras has been played by a woman, though in all other roles the characters are played by actors of their original gender) Category:Enjolras Category:List of portrayers Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables